


Undone

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan on human action, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>Titan!Eren/Levi PWP. Just Titan!Eren enjoying seeing his Heichou be the one to come undone and beg for it, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6231122 
> 
> I'm slowly working through the backlog of smut on my computer...

It always drove Eren a little bit crazy that, no matter what he did, he couldn’t get a reaction out of Levi in bed.

Obviously his commander got _some_ enjoyment out of the experience, as he kept dragging Eren into every supply closet they passed. Furthermore, the younger had actually started drinking his coffee black, desperate to stay awake during training despite the fact that he spent his nights doing all manner of things other than sleeping- not that he minded. But it bothered the younger man that he always ended up a sweaty, whimpering mess of tears and begging and shivering pleasure while his commander stayed as cool and seemingly indifferent as he always was.

Why had he never tried this before?

“Ah- ah--! Fuck, brat, stop it…! Don’t fucking stop…!!”

Eren was watching, in some amount of disbelief, as his commander writhed on the ground under him. It was exactly what he spent far too many hours daydreaming about… with one huge difference.

Eren was, at the moment, a Titan.

It had started out as innocent teasing. Levi had gotten a bit defensive about his height while they were training so, to make a point, Eren had pushed him over with his forefinger. It just so happened, however, that the tip of said finger had brushed the commander’s private bits on the way down, and his dick was up faster than Eren had ever seen it come up- much to Levi’s apparent embarrassment. Surprised and delighted by this little turn of events, Eren had begun to play with him, through his clothes, with one giant finger. Levi, from the looks of him now, was having a very good and a very bad day all at once.

“Ah--!” Lance Corporal Levi groaned, his hips bucking up into the Titan’s finger. “ _Fuck_ , Eren! What if someone walks by?!”

Eren really couldn’t care less. Although his Titan body was incapable of being aroused, his human body was trembling inside its neck with delight. He finally had his Heichou, right where he wanted him. Leaning down, he very carefully placed one forefinger on the human’s chest, holding him still as he used the other hand to pull his pants off. Levi was spluttering with the indignity of it, being held down and undressed by a Titan of all goddamned creatures, but his body wasn’t complaining. His hips were bucking without his express permission, asking for the touch of those huge, warm fingers.

“Fuck, why did you stop…?!” he moaned, scowling up at his giant lover. “Get to it, that’s an order!”

Eren was more than a bit delighted that it was Levi for once- for once! –who was begging for it, and he was all too happy to comply. Running the tip of his thumb across his commander’s erection, he watched as the older man twisted with pleasure.

“ _Shit_ , this shouldn’t feel so good…!” Levi groaned, his face flushed and his brow furrowed even more than usual, eyes screwed shut. “God… fuck!”

Getting a sudden idea, Eren bent his massive head. Levi, eyes closed, didn’t notice until he felt the huge wet organ on his dick. He gasped with shock and electric pleasure, cursing colorfully.

“Aah this is so fucking unsanitary…!!” he wailed, although quickly followed that with, “Fuck, keep going, _please_ …!!”

Now Heichou was really begging- begging for _him_! Excitement rippled up Eren’s spine, tingling through his human body as he grinned and continued to lick his commander. His tongue was hot and moist against the man’s sensitive skin, far more so than any human’s tongue could have been. Bucking wildly, Levi practically screamed as Eren’s tongue swirled around him. The Titan’s finger was still on his chest, as well, no longer holding him down but stroking gently back and forth, tweaking the pert nipples beneath his uniform.

“Shit, brat…!! I'm going to-!” Levi cut off with a groan of unearthly pleasure as that tongue wrapped completely around him, and he finished weakly, “… come…!!”

And a moment later, he did, sticky seed coating part of Eren’s massive tongue. The Titan drew his head back, licking up the mess as he did so. And then Levi lay, trembling and grinning on the grass, eyes still closed.

“Why the _fuck_ didn’t you tell me you could do that?!” Levi burst out after a moment, and Eren flinched in surprise. Then he commander flopped back down, shaking his head as he pulled on his pants. “Damnit, we have got do that more often.”

And Eren gave something resembling a purr by way of reply, his whole Titan and human body vibrating with pleasure. _Any time, Heichou!_


End file.
